mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Backgrounds and codes
(I am kind of very tired so I'm sorry for any rambling or incoherence.) So this discussion has been taking place basically anywhere but the wiki, so lets at least get the discussion actually going on here. Recently, some other staff members and myself have been looking into specialised backgrounds, OK, I was looking into them and have dragged some other staff members though the event horizon with me. While specialised backgrounds can be a long term goal, really the first thing we have been considering is enacting the Oasis background on monobook. While we have previously expressed annoyance at certain features of Oasis — Sorceror Nobody, Aepokk, and myself all at least seem to agree the background isn't actually a bad thing, and have enacted it via our personal .css files on monobook and feel it should be rolled out to the greater monobook community. So firstly if you are using the Oasis skin, or if you are unsure what Oasis is; it is the default skin, than this discussion will not impact you. Secondly, for those on monobook, how do you feel about implementing the Oasis background skin on monobook? If you want to see what it looks like on monobook before making a decision; you can do so by modifying your personal monobook.css file which can be found at the page On that page add the following code: body { background:url(http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb21/mspaintadventures/images/5/50/Wiki-background) repeat fixed #35BFFF; } One of the issues that has held back implementation is attempting to solve any display issues that currently exist due to things like poor contrast between aspects of monobook that were designed for a white background and not the Oasis background. However further code can be added to attempt to resolve these issues. For example; the personal links on the top-right of the page can be modified with the following code which bolds and gives a white outline to those links. .portlet#p-personal { font-weight: bold; color: #000056; text-shadow: 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff, 0 0 2px #fff; } If you can modify that as you wish and if you believe you have a better design style feel free to post it. On this new background you may notice that the personal links have a semi-transparent white box around them when mousing over them, this was always there but invisible on the previously white background. This can be removed and replaced with some other evidence of mousing over the links, for example — underlining, with the following code. #p-personal li a:hover { text-decoration:underline; background-color:transparent; } Like before you are free to modify it as you wish and submit any changes you feel are improvements. I intend to look at aspects of the left column but haven't got around to it yet. - The Light6 (talk) 17:17, July 28, 2014 (UTC)